A Mostly Unexpected Attraction
by GMWandstuff
Summary: At first everyone thinks they're straight, but so is spaghetti until it gets hot.
1. Chapter 1 Exploring Yourself

**This is M for More sexual than normal things (Eventually) along with other reasons. I don't own any of Disney's things blah blah. This is my first Descendants fanfiction. Have fun and enjoy the smut.**

No POV:

Jay sat in the middle of his and Carlos' room with his girlfriend Audrey. They were working on homework but Audrey was having a hard time focusing and was quickly getting bored.

"What did you get for number three?" Jay asked without looking up. He repeatedly looked back and forth from his paper and his book making Audrey extremely jealous. She unexpectedly started kissing his neck. "That's not really an answer." He said dropping his textbook trying to keep his moans as quiet as possible.

"Well maybe it's because I don't want to talk at all." She said kissing up to his jawline then moving to his lips. She grabbed his red beanie and slowly began to pull it down. She started to tug on his shirt. Jay got the signal and started to pull up his shirt.

"Sup douchbag guess what I just-" Carlos walked into his room then was extremely startled by the two horny teens on the floor. Jays shirt half way over his head when Carlos walked in. He couldn't see him but Jay knew it was Carlos when her heard his voice."Oh."

"Oh um hey Carlos." Jay said awkwardly as Audrey moved away and Jay pulled down his shirt.

"Sorry didn't mean to interrupt." Carlos laughed as he began to walk back into the hallway.

"It's okay." Audrey said standing up and brushing off her skirt. "I was just leaving." She hated being interrupted and this wasn't the first time Carlos had walked in on them. She smirked and walked out the door. "I knew I shouldn't have dated a villain." She mumbled under her breath which she thought Jay couldn't hear but she knew Carlos would.

"DUDE?!" Jay yelled as soon as the door closed.

"What?" Carlos sneered as he jumped onto his bed.

"You totally just cock blocked me!" Jay jumped to his feet.

"I did you a favor, why do you even like her she's a total bitch." Carlos grabbed his phone and started to look at some missed texts.

"I don't know I just do, and don't call my girlfriend a bitch." He lightly hit Carlos' hand forcing him to drop his phone.

"Why the hell I just got that phone!" He shouted standing on his bed so that he was taller than Jay. Jay swiped at his knees so that Carlos fell over. "Shit!" He yelled as he fell to the bed. Jay and Carlos began to wrestle as usual. This time it was slightly harder since they were on the tiny twin sized bed. Both tried to push the other to the floor but Carlos being so agile and Jay being so strong made this hard for each side. Jay's inability to fit in the bed made him eventually fall to the floor. He held his sore shoulder then stood up annoyed.

"Whatever I have to go find Audrey." Jay walked away slamming the door behind him. He wasn't actually bad but being the one lost made his extremely annoyed. Carlos got over it and got back on his phone . He put down his phone for a moment when no one was replying, that's when he noticed something,

"Oh fuck." Carlos looked down to see his pants which parts of were standing straight up. The smooth son of Cruella de Vil was shaken by his boner. Did Jay see it? He asked himself. No of course not. The boy had sat up kind of confused. He of course had had a boner before. The time he walked in on Mal doing herself, on Evie changing and of course many other times but this was with Jay his best friend. His male friend. The straight boys straight friend was giving him a raging boner. "Shit, shit, shit." He walked over to the door and quickly locked it. "Okay, okay I have enough time." He said looking at the digital alarm clock. He quickly unzipped his pants and pulled down them along with his boxers. Carlos grabbed his erection and began to slide his hands up and down. He jacked off which he usually was fine with, thinking about whatever girl he happened to like that week but this time it felt weird. No matter what he thought about his mind always drifted back Jay. "Jay..." He moaned with pleasure. He grabbed a tissue knowing he was about to come.

"Carlos lets go." Carlos heard Evie knocking on the door. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! He thought.

"I'll be out in a minute." Carlos said looking around the room frantically. He had forgotten that he had promised Evie he would go to see a movie with her after Doug canceled so that he could study. She had already bought the tickets and Mal was busy. He grabbed an old sweatshirt which he never wore and casually held it in front of his crotch. Carlos unlocked his door and walked out.

"Took you long enough." Evie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah at least I'm here now." He grabbed the door and closed it behind him. He began to walk away when he realized his coat was stuck in the door. He realized this just a second before he realized the coat was no longer in his hand. "Oh fuck!"

"Chill it's just a-" Evie looked to Carlos and his little friend in his pants. She paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I see why you needed a minute." She kept laughing as Carlos grabbed his sweatshirt which was still stuck in the door. "You need a hand? Yours might be a little dirty." She laughed as she opened the door.

"Yeah thanks..." He grumbled happy to see his boner was slowly going away.

"Ok now let's go see this movie." The too friends walked off, Evie making multiple masterbation jokes and Carlos doing his best to ignore them. The movie was good but the night was weird, sexy and much more interesting than the overpaid actors on a big screen.


	2. Chapter 2 At The Movies

"Wow that was a great waste of fifteen bucks." Carlos sassed.

"Why do the hero's destroy the city just as much as the villains? It's like they were trying to do the villain job for them." Evie said confused.

"And why would the hero risk everyone's life for the semi hot blonde chick? I will never understand what's supposed to be going on in the good people- our minds." Carlos said equally confused. "Anyway let's go." Carlos said starting to leave the movie theater as he saw the credits rolling down the screen.

"Yeah okay." Evie and Carlos walked out of the theater and the hallway after it. "Wanna get some free treats before we leave?" Evie tilted her head towards the busy concession stands.

"Of course." Carlos smiled. Just because they had turned good didn't mean they didn't enjoy a little harmless thievery. Evie stood in one line while Carlos stood in another.

"Hello?" Evie said as she walked up to the counter to distract the teenage part time worker. The boy turned around and was instantly stunned by Evie's beauty. His name tag said Garret.

"H-hello." He said stuttering. "D-do you know what you want." He tried to look smooth as his voice cracked.

"I do." Evie said locking her eyes with the boys. As they spoke Evie shoved multiple boxes of overpriced candy into her purse. Everyone in the line behind her didn't notice since they were on there phones or try on to decide themselves what they wanted. Carlos who was still in the middle of the other line was subtly shoving boxes into his pockets. Since Jay was his best friend he had inevitably picked up thieving tips. "What would you recommend?"

"Um maybe the buttered popcorn?" He stuttered not knowing how to reply. Evie leaned forward making her cleavage apparent and grabbing a lollipop. This time she didn't put in her pocket and instead put it on the counter.

"I think I'll buy this, I really, really like sucking on big things." Evie didn't lose I contact. Garret didn't exactly know what was going on but he really liked it. People from the back of the line were yelling at her too move on but Evie was having to much fun and Garret just straight up ignored it. Carlos was starting to step out of line and walk away when a bitchy voice filled his ears.

"Oh Jay Jay im so happy I ot to see this movie. I had been waiting to see that movie for like ever." Audrey and Jay walked into the room arm and arm. Carlos stopped what he was doing and stared at them.

"Yeah I know you have. You haven't stopped talking about since we first saw the preview. But honestly it wasn't that good." Jay laughed. "Hey that movie was great." She argued.

"Whatever you say." Jay said planting a kiss on his girlfriends cheek. Carlos had completely paused as he stared at the couple. Was he jealous of Audrey? No he couldn't be. This was his best friend.

"Hey what are you doing?" An older woman in the back of Carlos' line said as she noticed the candy falling out of Carlos' pockets which were filled with candy.

"Well time to go. Have fun thinking about me sexually later." Evie mocked as she grabbed another thing of candy and then Carlos' arm. It took his a good two seconds to snap out of his gaze. They then both began to run out the door. Jay smiled at them briefly as he saw his friends rush away.

The two petty thieves ran out of the theater and ended up at a bus stop about three blocks away.

"Carlos!" Evie yelled slapping his arm as she whined at him.

"What?" Carlos said holding his pained arm. For a small girl she sure was strong.

"You almost got us caught." She said since in her mind it was supposed to be obvious. "What happened in there you froze up and almost got us caught as soon as-" Evie's annoyed frown curled into a smirk. She placed her smug hands on her waist. "As soon as Audrey and Jay entered the room." Carlos' face instantly turned bright red even though he tried to keep a poker face.

"Shut up." He said calmly under his breath, his face only turning brighter.

"Does tough little Carlos have a crush?" Evie laughed slightly over excited .

"It's not what you think-" Carlos said trying to protect his tomato colored self.

"Oh so you don't like Audrey?" Evie smirked her knowing smile. Carlos' widened eyes closed for a moment.

"Audrey?" He asked.

"Yeah that's why you froze up right? You like Audrey." She repeated.

"Yeah." He sighed with relief. "I froze because I like Audrey."

"Why do you seem so happy that I know?" She asked rightfully confused,

"Oh well," Carlos thought of a good lie. "I'm just happy someone knows."

"And I'm just happy I'm the one who's know." She smiled "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." They both sat at the bus stop waiting for their extremely late bus. Then suddenly Evie turned to Carlos placing her excited hands on his knees. "Was it her?" Evie asked grinning.

'What?" Carlos asked looking at Evie's hands.

"You know when you were busy in your room?" She smirked looking down making a jacking off gesture.

"Yeah...OH THAT!" Carlos said realizing what she was implying. "No um it was a random one and I was the only one in my room so I thought I might-" He started rambling. "And you do not need to know any of this. Wow you really have no mental or physical personal space do you?" Evie laughed at Carlos as the bus came.

"No I really don't and you have cash right?" Carlos stopped walking. He hadn't even brought enough money for the movie, Evie had to loan his some. "You have bus money right?" Evie reasked.

"I forgot to bring extra money." He pleaded "And what about you? Don't you have any?"

"I did but I had to use it to pay for your ticket." She argued.

"I thought I had a twenty!" The bus driver looked at them asking with his eyes if they were getting on.

"Um no." The bus driver closed his doors and kept driving. "Well now what?" Evie said annoyed.

"We can just call up someone with a car." Carlos took out his phone and started looking through his contacts. "No...No...No..." Carlos kept scrolling.

"Ok new plan," Evie said noticing how Carlos hadn't found anyone. "As soon as we get home we make rich friends with cars." Carlos nodded with agreement as he kept scrolling.

"Oh we could call Ben." Carlos picked up the phone and started to call. "It's ringing, it's ringing, and fuck he didn't pick up." Carlos sighed. "Who else do we know?" Evie wickedly smiled once again.

"Audrey owns a car." Carlos frowned.

"We don't have her number."

"We have Jays." Evie called Jay and he eventually picked up. "Yes Jay? We're stuck can you pick me and Carlos up? Thanks I'll text you the address." Evie smiled. "Guess who's coming to pick us up with his hot girlfriend?" Carlos faked a smile. When the car finally showed up Audrey silently growled at them.

"Get in."

"Thanks." Carlos and Evie jumped in the backseat of Audrey's car.

"How was the movie?" Jay looked into backseat.

"Um it was pretty good." Carlos lied. Evie stared at him for a moment. "Ok no that was crap." Carlos laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You're a terrible liar." Audrey didn't like the small talk and turned up her horrible music. Jay and Carlos talked a little bit as they drove home but Evie just texted on her phone and listened to the conversation.

"Yeah okay we're here so please get out of my car." Audrey said with no mercy. Jay, Carlos and Evie stepped out of the car. "Wait." Audrey pulled Jay in and passionately kissed him for a good five seconds. Carlos and Evie slowly and awkwardly walked away not exactly knowing what to do. "Bye." They heard Audrey say.

"Bye..." Jay sais already missing her lips. Jay and Audrey's room were on the opposite sides of the building and they were already passed their curfew so Jay couldn't walk her back. Jay quickly caught up with his friends carrying a stupid look on his face.

"What was that?" Carlos said laughing.

"I don't know but I hope it happens more often." Jay finally wiped the look from off his face. "Oh shit we're going to get in trouble if we don't get back soon." The young criminals ran off to their room trying to understand their day then finally began to fall asleep.


End file.
